Fogo e Gelo
by Scorpion Lyra
Summary: Shun visita Asgard, onde se sente extremamente deslocado. O que acontece quando encontra alguém que se sente exatamente como ele? Yaoi lemon Shun e Mime.


Retratação: Saint Seiya não me pertence e muito menos o casal principal dessa fic que foi criação da June Briefs.

Fogo e Gelo

Shun virou o rosto para olhar pela janela. Neve. Por todo o horizonte, era só o que se via. Já devia estar chegando.

Apesar de uma pontinha de orgulho por com apenas 18 anos já ser um bem sucedido RP das empresas Kido, era dominado pela ansiedade. Lembrou-se da sua última visita a Asgard: ter sete cavaleiros tendo que lutar até a morte com você, não era exatamente uma lembrança agradável.

Assim como Athena, Hilda havia trazido cada um de seus guerreiros de volta. Shun pensava nervoso no que diria a eles. Maldita Saori! Tinha que manda-lo até aquela confraternização com o povo de Asgard! E por quê? Estava muito ocupada. Shun sabia mais do que bem com o que ela e Seiya estariam ocupados...

Sentiu seu estômago afundar conforme o helicóptero ficava mais próximo do chão. Quando pararam, esperou sentado por um instante antes de descer.

— Bem vindo, Shun!— disse uma voz alegre atrás do garoto.

Andrômeda se virou encontrando atrás dele Hilda e Fleur acompanhadas de Hagen, que visivelmente só estava ali por Fleur e Shido, muito contrariado de ter que receber um daqueles cavaleiros mauricinhos de Athena; especialmente o "franguinho de cabelo verde".

— Ah... Olá!—cumprimentou timidamente. Certas coisas nunca mudavam.

— Não precisa ficar tão tímido. Vem, vou te mostrar aonde você vai ficar.

Adentraram no palácio da Senhora de Asgard. Shun ficou surpreso com o tamanho, não que tivesse tido muito tempo para reparar, mas, da última vez, parecera menor. Hilda levou-o até um quarto suntuoso com uma cama com dossel e uma grande sacada.

— Daremos uma festa hoje à noite. Se quiser ficar sozinho para se arrumar...

— Certo. Muito obrigado srta. Hilda.— respondeu com formalidade e timidez.

Olhou tristemente pela janela. Aquele gelo todo lhe dava uma sensação de melancolia. Agora tinha entendido por quê Hilda queria conquistar o resto do mundo quando estava com o anel de Nibelungo.

Só aquele horizonte todo branco era o suficiente para fazer qualquer um endoidar. De repente ouviu um som conhecido. Um som familiar, que lhe despertava várias emoções ao mesmo tempo: uma certa apreensão, um pouco mais de tristeza, mas de súbito sentiu-se calmo... Como se todos os seus problemas fossem passar.

O olhar verde fixou-se no pontinho laranja alourado que tocava harpa não muito longe dali. Seu nome veio à mente de Shun quase que instantaneamente como se fosse um amigo querido do qual se afastara por muito tempo: Mime.

-X-

Mime olhava em volta procurando ver sentido em toda aquela massa branca que o cercava. Era como se a neve formasse uma parede, uma parede que o oprimia mais e mais e não demoraria muito a esmaga-lo.

Não havia muito tempo, tinha sido trazido de volta a uma vida. A uma vida sem sentido. Por que? Estava em paz. Em Asgard não se sentia bem, se lembrava de seu 'pai', do sangue em suas mãos, de sua vida sem amor... Aquele lugar para ele não passava de uma prisão de gelo, a neve formava um muro do qual ele só podia esperar, em desespero, um dia se libertar.

A canção que tocava em sua harpa e ecoava por todo o lugar, não passava de um mero reflexo dele próprio. Triste, desesperada, mas, ainda assim, muito bonita.

Sentou-se em uma pedra e com um suspiro olhou o palácio. A versão menor da própria Asgard: cinza, frio e sem vida. Os olhos vermelhos pousaram inexpressivos numa figura diferente naquele lugar. Alguém que, diferente do lugar no qual passara a vida inteira, lhe parecia familiar. Seu olhar opaco se cruzou com os vivos olhos verdes da pessoa na sacada. Por mais que tentasse o nome não lhe veio à mente. Só conhecia aquela pessoa por um nome: Andrômeda.

-X-

Já havia se passado meia hora daquela tortura. Com um suspiro, Shun constatou que a festa não contrariava de maneira alguma suas expectativas: era pretensiosa e chata, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava passar a impressão de ser agradável e acolhedora.

Seus olhos se fixaram na única pessoa que não parecia interessada em fingir se divertir. Mime estava sozinho, parado a um canto olhando com expressão de profundo tédio e superioridade, as pessoas rindo, bebendo, conversando. Shun se sentia extremamente tentado a fazer o mesmo. Mas como já esperava, as pessoas vinham o tempo todo conversar com ele, oferecer-lhe bebida, perguntar coisas. Fazia sentido uma vez que ele era, visivelmente, a única pessoa diferente ali.

Conversava com todos que iam até ele com delicadeza e educação, como sempre fazia. Suspirou, não podia evitar sentir-se extremamente deslocado no meio de todos aqueles estranhos, por mais que Hilda tivesse tentado tornar a situação confortável para ele. Olhou para o canto em que estava Mime, e percebeu que o rapaz não estava mais lá. Olhou em volta, procurando-o em vão.

Dirigiu-se à porta do salão. A noite em Asgard devia estar gelada. Mas entre congelar até a morte e continuar ali, decidiu sair. Surpreendeu-se por não se achar sozinho, mas sim acompanhado do jovem de cabelos alaranjados que tocava em sua harpa uma música que transmitia a melancolia do próprio Shun.

Seus dedos passavam com habilidade pelas cordas, em nenhum momento desviou o olhar do instrumento. Só depois de acabada a música, levantou os olhos para Shun.

— Ora, ora. Andrômeda. Há quanto tempo.

— Foi uma música muito bonita.

— Obrigado. Acho que da última vez que nos vimos você não gostou tanto.

— A sua música é muito mais agradável quando não está tentando me estrangular.

Mime deu um sorriso de lado. Só sabia sorrir daquela maneira, meio sarcástica. Não se lembrava de ter rido abertamente alguma vez. Começou a andar se afastando aos poucos do palácio, seguido por Shun.

— O que está fazendo aqui? Sendo a única novidade por aqui em tanto tempo achei que todos estariam interessados em ver você, Andrômeda.

— Na verdade estavam. Mas não sei... Por mais que todos tentem não consigo me sentir bem vindo por aqui.

— Junte-se ao clube. Imagine ter passado a sua vida inteira no meio de todo esse gelo e vai saber como eu me sinto.

— Mas você conhece essas pessoas.

— Talvez, se eu quisesse. Mas não passam de estranhos pra mim. Nunca fui de me misturar.

— Percebe-se... Por que?

— Desde criança, depois de tudo o que me aconteceu, achei que estaria melhor sozinho. Nunca encontrei ninguém que pudesse me entender. Então, pra que conviver com pessoas que, no fundo, não fazem idéia de quem você é?

Seus olhos vermelhos não negavam aquelas palavras. Pareciam extremamente tristes, vazios, cansados. Mas Shun olhava para eles procurando algo mais. A expressão de Mime só fazia aumentar seu próprio desespero. Entendia exatamente o que o guerreiro deus dizia. Sentia com clareza como se toda aquela neve fosse se fechar ao seu redor a qualquer momento.

— Talvez você nunca tenha encontrado a pessoa certa. Talvez você vá encontrar... Mas não aqui. Nunca pensou em ir embora?

— Até perdi a conta do número de vezes em que me imaginei longe daqui. Mas você deve saber como é estar preso a um lugar por uma obrigação. Por um a promessa que você nunca fez, mas precisa cumprir.

Shun olhou-o de uma maneira estranha. Pensava. Estava em dúvida se no fundo não concordava com aquelas palavras. Como se estivesse o tempo todo se sentindo preso a Athena por uma obrigação que nunca havia aceitado. Refletiu por mais alguns segundos.

Valia mesmo a pena todo o sangue, lágrimas, esforço? Será que, durante todo aquele tempo, tudo não passava de uma obrigação? Será que no fundo o que sentia era apenas um vazio que escondia de si mesmo através de tanta gentileza, educação, inocência?

Mas vieram as lembranças. E os olhos verdes foram adquirindo aquele brilho que despertara tanto ódio em Mime, no último encontro dos dois. Lembrava-se de seus irmãos, de tudo que havia passado até ali e percebeu que tinha algo que Mime não tinha: vida.

Os olhares se cruzaram. Por mais que Shun tivesse se esforçado, não conseguira achar nada além do vazio nos olhos do guerreiro deus. E Mime viu nos olhos verdes aquele brilho que tanto odiava. Os olhos de Andrômeda tinham vida, paixão, tudo que ele sempre quis.

Contra a sua vontade, Mime viu seu ódio e seu ressentimento sendo pouco a pouco substituídos pelo querer. Ele queria um pouco da vida daqueles olhos esmeralda para si. Mas não só isso. Percebeu que desejava por inteiro aquele garoto tão inocente que continuava a fitá-lo de maneira intensa.

— Talvez você tenha razão, Andrômeda. Talvez eu nunca tenha encontrado a pessoa certa. Alguém que me fizesse sentir vivo.— e devolveu o olhar intenso de Shun, que respondeu com uma expressão assustada.— Não se preocupe, Andrômeda. Eu não mordo... Não muito forte.— Disse antes de cobrir os lábios do garoto com os seus, sem deixar qualquer chance de resposta.

Shun não conseguiu fazer nada além de arregalar os olhos em choque. Abriu a boca, surpreso, e o guerreiro Deus aproveitou para escorregar a língua para dentro. Andrômeda não conseguiu pensar em outra reação a não ser retribuir o beijo.

De início foi uma reação mecânica: Shun apenas movimentava a língua de um lado a outro, simplesmente por faze-lo. Foi quando sentiu uma onda de calor que tomava conta de si. Algo que o impulsionava a invadir cada vez mais a boca de Mime, a passar as mãos desesperado pelos cabelos ruivos, a deslizar as mãos pelo corpo do outro, a derruba-lo na neve deitando por cima dele, beijando-o de maneira cada vez mais calorosa.

— O que nós estamos fazendo?

— O que te faz pensar que eu sei?

Só podiam estar loucos, pensava Shun, em desespero. Ele já não era mais o mesmo garoto tímido de cabelos verdes, agora não passava de alguém ardendo de desejo procurando se satisfazer mais e mais. Arrancou as roupas do ruivo, rasgando-as na pressa.

Este sorriu maliciosamente e foi tirando devagar cada um dos casacos de Andrômeda. Os cosmos acesos e lascivos pareciam capazes de derreter todo o gelo de Asgard.

Mime deitou Shun sobre a neve, em seguida pegando um punhado de gelo e despejando-o sobre o abdome definido. Lambeu-o lentamente, deliciado com o gosto da neve que se misturava ao do garoto. Ansiando por mais, o guerreiro deus foi mordendo, sugando, lambendo angustiado cada centímetro de pele alva que tinha ao seu alcance. Shun deixava escapar alguns poucos gemidos abafados que não conseguia reconhecer como seus. Abraçava o guerreiro deus com força; foi escorregando as mãos pelas costas de Mime sentindo as unhas cortarem suavemente sua carne, o sangue escorrendo aos poucos por suas mãos.

Foi a vez de Mime gemer, de dor e, por que não, de surpresa por tal gesto ter partido justo de quem? As mãos então chegaram às coxas firmes e torneadas do guerreiro deus, Shun apalpou-as meio às pressas, sem esconder a ansiedade em chegar à ereção do ruivo.

Apertou o membro pulsante com ambas as mãos em movimentos repetidos para cima e para baixo. Logo em seguida foi a vez de sua boca entrar na ativa; chupou lentamente sem se importar com as súplicas de Mime por mais. Era sua vez de torturar.

Agarrado aos cabelos verdes com força, Mime só podia ansiar por mais. Logo depois de chegar ao ápice, foi a vez do ruivo agir.

— Espero que tenha se divertido Andrômeda porque agora sou eu.

Dito isto guiou o garoto de cabelos verdes na posição mais confortável e se postou por cima dele. Primeiro colocou o indicador na boca, umidificando-o com saliva, para coloca-lo na entrada estreita do garoto e, logo em seguida, inserir mais um dedo. E mais um. Depois colocou seu membro inteiro, invadindo o cavaleiro de Andrômeda com estocadas frenéticas.

A dor, no começo era insuportável. Shun gemia e cerrava as mãos ao redor da neve no chão na esperança de amenizar a dor. Mas isso só aconteceu quando esta foi dando lugar a um prazer que ele nunca havia conhecido antes. Era muito bom precisava de mais. Mais... mais... mais!!! Gritava Andrômeda perdendo o controle e balançando num ritmo alucinado.

Mime gozou primeiro preenchendo Shun completamente. Este gemeu e gozou logo em seguida. Se abraçaram e deitaram juntos sobre a neve. Os cosmos mais amenos, unidos, já sem todo aquele desejo acumulado. Mas ainda acesos.

— O que nós fizemos?

— Alguma coisa muito estúpida. Mas foi a melhor estupidez que eu já fiz na minha vida.— Mime sorria, mas de um jeito inédito. Era sincero e ele não conseguia parar. Não se lembrava de ter sentido um prazer sequer parecido antes.

Na verdade não se lembrava de alguma vez já ter se sentido tão vivo. Todo aquele tesão, prazer, ternura... Tudo isso vinha mesmo daquele garoto tão pequeno, de olhos tão inocentes?

Mas de repente, as geleiras, que antes estavam prestes a esmaga-lo, já não pareciam tão ameaçadoras. Na verdade, a única coisa que existia agora era aquele menino em seus braços.

Sentiu o cosmo do garoto, agora adormecido, cada vez mais distante. Foi em direção à sua casa com Shun em seus braços. Hilda não sentiria sua falta, provavelmente pensaria que ele já havia se retirado.

Pousou-o em sua cama e olhou-o com ternura.

— Obrigado...— sussurrou. Eram iguais, sim. Mime só nunca se dera conta disso. Sabia que suas palavras para o garoto que sabia quem ele era, antes mesmo dele próprio descobrir, iam além do obrigado. Mas era a única coisa que podia dizer agora, e só a maneira como ele havia dito expressava tudo.—... Shun.— disse o nome pela primeira vez com imenso carinho.

-X-

Horas depois, Shun acordava com os primeiros fracos raios de sol no rosto. Olhou para o ruivo que acordava a seu lado e sorriu.

Mime era um pássaro de gaiola. Tão lindo... Não podia continuar preso àquele lugar. E Shun sabia que ele não queria. Teriam um mundo a descobrir juntos. E muito tempo para pensar sobre isso... depois. Decidiu enquanto o guerreiro deus desviava seus pensamentos para coisas mais interessantes, com mais um daqueles beijos quentes.

N/A: fic dedicada a Graça que criou o casal... e plis, tenta pensar nessa fic como uma homenagem e não como um roubo descarado do seu casal tá, Briefs? Espero que dê pra vc dormir a noite depois desse fic XD... Já que tá perto do natal, essa história fica de presente pra vc, ok? E Dark Faye valeu por ter dado umas dicas com esse fic e por estar sempre revisando meus fics...

É isso

Sayonara

Lyra


End file.
